


husbands for sale

by reidismykink



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bad French, Bisexual Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Bisexual Spencer Reid, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, French Characters, Friends to Enemies, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian Emily Prentiss, Multi, No Smut, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Penelope Garcia, Side Story, Undercover as Married, annoying ass spencer reid, fbi agent female character, oc is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:56:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidismykink/pseuds/reidismykink
Summary: hi :) just wanted to say the main plotline starts unpacking in chapter four that is out NOW. each chapter contains approximately 3K words and i am planning on doing 20+ chapters, we will see! *i tried not to include many french parts but when they occur there's always a translation so don't worry!* have fun hehe bye
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. seems like you lost

**Author's Note:**

> hi :) just wanted to say the main plotline starts unpacking in chapter four that is out NOW. each chapter contains approximately 3K words and i am planning on doing 20+ chapters, we will see! *i tried not to include many french parts but when they occur there's always a translation so don't worry!* have fun hehe bye

your first day. the d day.

you got out of the car that you parked in front of the big dusky building. "well this better be good," you said to yourself and pushed the building's door open. last night you got a call from your new boss, he said the team is currently travelling because of a case, but he told you a name of a person who's waiting for you - penelope garcia.

you got into a spacious elevator and pressed the button with the number 2 on it, just like agent hotchner told you on the phone. the door almost closed but someone stuck their pale hand in. your eyes slightly widened, you definitely didn't expect that.

"oh god, did i scare you?"

"oh hi! just a little," you chuckled. the elevator then finally closed and the two of you went up.

"oh that's a gorgeous accent you got there," the woman almost yelled in your face eagerly. "hold on, i have never seen you before, have i?"

"haha, i don't think so, no. it's my first day, except my boss is working on a case, i think he said he's in new york?" you explained. "i'm actually supposed to find-"

"oh, new york? you must be camillé!" the elevator stopped and the two of you got out. you followed the blondie.

"well, in that case, you must be penelope," you said, smiling.

"to your service. by the way, you can call me garcia, everyone sort of does,"

"nice to meet you, garcia, i love your hair clips, by the way,"

they were adorable indeed! you adored garcia's style the second you saw her.

"aw man, thank you so much. that jewellery is so cute," she returned the compliment pointing to your necklace. you smiled, partly because your new friend continued without even letting your say anything.

"this will be your desk, your new work clothes and your phone is laying there somewhere as well, if you need anything, i'm gonna be riiight here," she said and right after she finished, her phone started ringing.

you took her large bag out of her hand so that she could pick up.

"je suis toujours ici pour toi, mon cher," 

you just stared at her and slightly tilted your head to the side. what is this about-.

after a few more words she exchanged with the mystery person calling her, she ran off somewhere leaving you here all alone.

you, still holding her bag in your hands, just sighed and put it on the desk. the desk was cleaned, probably by the last agent that resided here. there already was a few files laying there, though, so you opened the first one to check it out.

after maybe like 20 minutes of work, garcia came back, biting her lip nervously. "one of our men is injured, his name is reid," she uttered your way. "they got the unsub though,"

"is he going to be okay?" you asked.

"morgan mentioned just a sprained ankle, so i think so, yeah," she responded and smiled.

"don't worry," you tried to comfort her.

you suck at comforting people-.

"they will be back tommorow," garcia noted, took her bag and walked back into her office leaving once again.

you took advantage of this free time, and decided to set up your desk. you put up cute little polaroids of your parents, who stayed in europe. you still had mixed feelings about leaving france. well, you couldn't have said no to the job offer you got in vegas.. and now this! things are crazy! but on the other hand.. america is america. and it sucks.

after you put up a few of your photographs, you got back to the boring paperwork.

of course you were excited about going to the field but at the same time, you were really scared.

you haven't even met the team yet! garcia was lovely but what about the rest, what if they expected someone a little different...maybe a man. not a woman. 

....

the next morning *again lmao*

this morning was just like any other. you got out of bed, almost broke your phone trying to stop the disgusting sound we all suffer through every morning.

after a few more minutes you spent trying to convince your eyes to stay opened, you finally got out of bed.

you showered first, then brushed your teeth, put on some light makeup, and did all the other things people do in the morning.

finally, you got dressed. obviously you wanted to impress the team but you didn't want to look weird on your first day, so you just threw on some black jeans with a white turtle neck and a jacket.

.

you finally parked your car and decided to wait next to it for a moment, since you were a little early. well, better early than late, you thought and decided to come in after a few minutes.

with much more confidence than yesterday, you got into the elevator and then walked to your desk.

maybe you weren't as early as you thought..

there was quite a few people already, your eyes were searching for garcia but you didn't see her anywhere.

a tall curly man with crutches came up to you together with a woman with black hair and short bangs and you smiled at both of them showing your dimples.

"hold on, you must be reid," you said to the man.

"so they already told you," he rolled his eyes but then laughed. "i'm guessing you're- hang on are you faking that accent?"

you shook your head. "not really,"

"hi, you must be camillé! i'm emily, it's so nice to finally meet you,"

"oh, hi, it's nice to meet you too!" you beamed at her, shaking her hand. you reached your hand out in spencer's direction as well, but he refused and just walked away. rude much?

hotch got out of his office, papa rossi walking out just a few seconds after him.

"oh great, camillé, you're already here," hotch said and came up to you.

"this is agent martin, everyone," he introduced you.

each of the members of the team later came up to you one after another. except for our mr reid. he was sitting at his desk, writing some stuff down. the rest already treated you like family, though, everyone was so amazing, you couldn't believe it.

...

since the curly man didn't come to introduce himself properly, you decided to do it yourself.

"hey," you stopped right behind him. you made sure he saw you before you came, you didn't exactly want him to get scared of you, right.

"um, hey,"

"can i sit here?"

"what's up?"

well that wasn't a yes. it wasn't a no either, so you just sat down next to him.

"is your ankle okay?" you asked.

"what do you think?" he sounded annoyed and looked at his crutches. what is up with him? is he always this annoying?

"oh, okay, i hope you get well soon," you said with a sarcastic tone and walked away.

you've been here for what, an hour? and one of the team members already hates you, you thought to yourself.

"no, wait,"

you slowly turned around.

"hey, i'm sorry, man. yesterday went kinda hard on me," he explained quickly.

"okay, i get that but there's no reason for you to let your anger out on me,"

"i know, i'm sorry, can we just pretend this," his finger pointed to you and then to him. "never happened?" he suggested. "let's just start over, please?"

"fine, sure," you agreed. "hi, i'm camillé,"

"hey, i'm reid. dr spencer reid," he reached out his hand to shake yours.

you accepted and gave him a nice little smile.

morgan got closer to the two of you and raised his eyebrows. "dude, you didn't even shake mine when i first met you, pretty boy,"

well, he definitely was pretty. "is that what they call you, huh,"

morgan just laughed and then walked away. so did you after you and reid talked for a few more seconds.

suddenly jj, a small blondie, came into the room. "guys, we got a case," she announced. "in the conference room in 5,"

off the conference room we go, i guess. you weren't exactly sure where everything was yet, so you just waited for others and followed them.

in the conference room, you sat down next to reid on your left and prentiss on your right. you kinda messed up the assigned seats thing, but no one seemed to care.

"oh boy, now that, that is not pretty," reid next to you sighed. you looked up to the big screen in front of you and tried to not let the pictures get to you.

"okay, our victim is a 36 years old, caucasian woman, she's the fourth in a series of hate crimes," jj started.

"hate crimes? what do you mean?" emily asked.

"all of the victims were gay, married women,"

"so it's safe to assume the killer's motive was reducing the number of.. gay people,"

"it could be a coincidence," spencer thought out loud.

"i don't think so, there's too many coincidences going on at the same time," you disagreed.

"i agree with martin," rossi finally spoke.

you gave rossi a little thankful smile and continued. "maybe the unsub's wife recently came out as gay?"

"yes that could definitely be the thing that made him flip,"

all of you discussed the case even further for like ten minutes. hotch then ended the meeting with wheels up in thirty and went to collect his stuff into his office.

...

you tried to get some rest on the jet, but it was the first day you were going into the field with this new team. you were nervous, but you didn't want the rest of the team to think you're not strong enough for this. so you just laid there tangled up in a fuzzy blanket you brought from home.

after a few minutes of just staring at the ceiling and thinking, reid walked up to you. "hey, cami,"

ooh we on the nickname basis now?

"hi spence," you smiled and sat up.

"do you want to play chess?"

"oh, i don't play, sorry," you apologised and he sat down next to you.

"come on,"

"i don't know how to play chess," you said. you lied, you knew how to play chess, you just really didn't want to play right now.

"are you joking?"

"i'm not jok-"

"by the way did you know the word check-mate comes from the persian phrase shah mat which means the king is dead?"

"oh wow- yeah well, i do now,"

derek suddenly got up and walked up to you, he's been watching you two for a while now.

"come on, reid, let the new blood breathe," he said and patted you on the back.

"i can teach you, if you want," reid offered, ignoring derek.

"oh is that so?" you smirked.

"yup, come here,"

and so you two sat down at the table. reid pulled out a chessboard, you didn't even know where it came from.

he started explaining some of the basic rules and you just watched him and sometimes nodded.

he kept making sure you knew what was up and you found that adorable. well, little did he know.

"ok do you think you're ready?" he asked.

"i mean i can try,"

and so you two started. he let you have the first move, giving you an advantage.

...

"you lying little sh-,"

"well, seems like you lost, buddy," you said, your face peering out with an innocent smile.


	2. Chapter 2

all of  you got off the jet and hotch started giving out orders.

"martin, you and prentiss will go check out the crime scene. reid you go and get yourself settled in the local pd. morgan, you'll come with me, we'll go give the wife a visit,  perhaps  she can tell us something,"

you did exactly what your boss said and walked up to one of the cars with emily and spencer. "hey, let me hold that for you," you offered and held his crutches. oh boy, were they heavy. for some reason, you expected them to be a lot lighter. spencer then with a lot of complaining got in the backseat. you got behind the wheel and emily in the passenger seat. ?

you already had a lot of experience in the field, but with a new team you didn't know that well yet, you felt so unsure. you trusted them, but only to a certain point. the more important question was, did they trust you?

"you okay back there?" emily asked.

"come on guys, it's only a sprained ankle, you don't need to baby me,"

you laughed. "you sure? how did it even happen?"

the young doctor  swiftly  went quiet and emily burst out laughing.

c'mon tell her, reid,"

"mhm, tell me, i promise i won't laugh," you assured him and winked at emily since she helped you out a little on this.

"okay, i fell," he admitted.

"like.. out of nowhere?"

"yes. happy now?"

you knew you promised you won't, but you couldn't resist laughing. "you know, when garcia told me one of your men got injured, i kinda had a different picture in mind,"

"hey, you promised,"

"we actually have a term for that in france,"

"oh yeah? what is it?"

"espèce d'idiot,"

spencer  just  sat there with his mouth wide open. "je te déteste," he responded after a moment with a perfect french accent.

that kinda took you by surprise. "no you don't," you chuckled to mask your shock.

after a few more minutes of driving, you finally arrived at the location of the crime scene. you got out and went in the back to open the door for spence."  just  preventing you from falling again," you shouted in his face, trying to defend your action since he looked like he was going to scream at you for bAbYiNg him any second now .

emily already left,  probably  didn't want to deal with the two of you.

you  just  handed him his new pair of best friends aka crutches. "i'm gonna go, if we find something, i'll ring you, try not to fall,"

at that moment he realised you'll never shut up about this.

...

"well you two are getting along  just  fine," emily laughed when you caught up to her.

you shook your head. "that man is a child in disguise,"

"you know he was actually pretty worried and anxious about everything all the time before you came . what have you done to him?"

"yeah,  i don't believe  that,"

"that's your game," emily chuckled. "oh my god! we have to go dress shopping!"

"right now, my love, we have to get to work," you chuckled.

"no, it is  really  important, it's penelope's wedding,"

"oh my god! do i know him? does he work here?"

"it's a she, dumbass. and she does actually,"

"oh! oh my god, that's great! amazing! okay, we can go after we catch this fucker," you offered and then you two finally got to work.

...

"hey reid, you there? we got something,"

"yeah? hey, slow down, i'm losing you, emily," you could hear coming from the phone. he was what? then  suddenly  the realisation hit you like a truck.

"the signal, emily!" you whispered towards her. she nodded and ran away from all these people to get a better signal.

once she was far enough to get a better connection, you couldn't hear them anymore. you sighed and sat down on the ground. another body found. another gay woman with a wife. this wasn't a coincidence no matter how hard you tried convincing yourself it was. you were right about the theory in the conference room, it was a series of hate crime murders.

you yourself were pansexual, so this affected you  maybe  a little more than you were willing to admit. you weren't out of the closet entirely though, so you couldn't really... say anything. reach out.. you know the drill. at first, you didn't want the team to look at you  differently  because of that. after the news from emily, you were more than happy to scream that shit into the world.

but the more you knew about this case, the more you wanted to solve this. you knew you had to protect the women of this town. you  just  had to.

...

after two long days full of trying to put all the clues together, spencer came up with an idea.

"that's the dumbest, most vile thing i have ever heard of," you said to him later. you two were alone in the office he got from the local cops to stay in since he couldn't  really  go into the field.

"well thank you for that valuable helpful criticism,"

"i am sorry but that is  just  cruel, i can't let you do that," you came back at him.

spencer chuckled and licked his lips. " thankfully  , that is not for you to decide. you've been here for what, a week? you can't  just  walk around bossing everyone,"

"i am not bossing anyone, i am  just  saying your idea is stupid,"

"if you wanna criticise me, you're gonna have to come up with something better. so far you've said nothing," he sighed and attempted to get up from his chair.

you rolled your eyes and pushed his crutches closer to him so that he could get up. "i actually do have an idea,"

"well?" he replied and held his crutches while sitting.

you sat down somewhere on an empty chair near him and crossed your arms over your chest. "we could get all the bereaved women in one room and get them to talk to each other.  maybe  they might find out there's actually a connection.. they didn't recognize each other on the pictures and by names but real life is quite different. plus it might even help them grieve. yeah, well if they consent to the meeting.  obviously ,"

"okay i will give you this one, that's not bad,"

"fine, so admit your idea is stupid and cruel,"

he  aggressively  shook his head. "no i won't. my idea is  just  as good,"

"no, it is not. and that's okay," you said and walked out of the room without giving him a chance to defend himself.

...

all of  the women agreed to the meeting. it was a little difficult getting them all to agree but  eventually , they did. since it was your idea, it was your job to organize it. you took this as a chance to finally prove yourself to hotch. to spencer, so that he would finally stop underestimating you. and to jj because she seemed to not like you from the very beginning. for whatever reason.

"good evening, i am agent martin and this is agent prentiss. we will be asking you a few questions today. i hope that is okay with you. but no pressure. you do not have to answer anything that would make you uncomfortable. this is a safe space," you introduced you two and before you could continue, one woman came up to you. "we recognize each other,"

well, that was quick.

"everyone?" emily asked. "yes-, i am a yoga instructor, she-," the woman said and pointed at one person. "mrs. carson took my classes last month. i have seen all the other girls in our school as well,"

you nodded and put your hands on the women's arms. "alright mrs. jones, what is the name of your school?"

"sunday yoga centre," mrs carson answered for her.

"okay, great. awesome!" you started spitting words. you could swear people were gonna hear the wheels turning in your mind. after a moment, you leaned closer into emily's ear. "can you handle this for a minute?" you asked. she  barely  nodded and you ran out of the room.

right when you closed the door, you dialled garcia's number.

"penelope’s house of “how may I save your ass today?"

"i am gonna need you to do something for me," you barked right away.

"oh god calm down, what is it, i can do anything,"

"i need you to pull a list of all members of the sunday yoga centre. current and former  maybe  like two years back?"

"oh i used to go there, the classes there are  really  good,"

"what?"

you could hear her sigh  loudly  and then she repeated herself. "i said i used to go there and that-,"

you cut her off. "no i heard what you said, garcia where are you right now? when did you take the classes?"

"um,  just  here in my dark little room at the fbi.. um, like two months back, why?"

"garcia pull the list for me and do not hang up!"

she chuckled. "you're gonna need to be a little more specific, ma belle, there are almost a thousand names,"

"okay, uh, female.. late twenties to late forties, could you check who  is married  ?  possibly  in a same-sex marriage?"

"okay, i am sending it to you right now? should be there in three, two, phew here we go,"

"stay on the line. garcia stay on the line,"

"okay, it's not like there are things that need to  be done ," she said with an ironic undertone in her voice.

...

you immediately ran down the hallway, hoping you'd run into hotch somewhere. finally, you did. your whole body was pale and your face would be too if it weren't for the blood that was carrying to your face. "hi, hotch-, sir,  i think  garcia's partner might be in danger,"

"what do you mean? what are you talking about?"

you took a deep breath, it was kinda hard after all the running. "it is difficult to explain but i have a real valid reason to believe she might be in danger,"

"okay, calm down, martin, is she still at work? do you have a way of contacting her?"

you nodded. "i am talking to garcia right now, she is still on the line,"

he continued. "then i will increase the security around her office. she is going to be secure, i guarantee you that. now-,"

some loud sounds combined with the sound of steps coming from the hall caught his attention. "reid, come here, i am gonna need a favour from you,"

spencer hobbled closer and looked at you. he then, with a confused look on his face, looked back at hotch. "what do you need?"

"i need you to stay on the line here with garcia. chat with her, keep her entertained," hotch told spencer, who then took the phone from your hands.

the mic  was turned  off but he still tried talking into it. "hello? garcia? reid here,"

"the mic's off, dumbass," you sighed and with one click, it  was turned  on.

"you don't have to be so goddamn rude all the time," reid snapped.

garcia on the other line cleared her throat. "stop shouting at me, what have i done?"

you shook your head in disbelief and then walked away. if he was such a genius, he should know that no one can hear him when the mic's off. or has he been living under a rock? hotch followed you and you heard him sigh. "you and reid need to stop," he warned you when you finally stood still. "if your stupid little immature fights start to mess up our work here, you're both done, i won't have this. listen i know you are both stressed, but this was unnecessary and avoidable. i am warning you, martin, i don't need people who are not any help on this team. i decided to give you a chance, i can let you go  just  like this," he said and snapped his fingers.

"i understand and i am sorry, it won't happen again," you apologised.

"alright, so what happened?"

...

after a quick exchange of opinions with hotch, you went back to spencer.

he was sitting on a chair, video calling penelope, making her laugh with his silly jokes. distracting her, cheering her, like hotch asked him to. you  quietly  walked into the room and spencer looked up at you. "hey penelope look who's here," he said and turned the phone to you so that garcia could see you.

"aww hii! you look good, girl,"

she saw right through you. "what do you need?"

"could you pull up a list of all employees of the sunday yoga centre?"

she looked down to her computer.the clicking sounds of her keyboard was the only thing you could hear for a minute. "can i get some specification?"

"male.  possibly  in his thirties to let's say his early fifties. he's  probably  going through the process of divorce or has gone in the past 6 months,"

"i got two. one is  freshly  divorced, his name is daniel turner, he is 43 years old. uh, the second  is married  with two kids, works as a manager of the yoga centre.. i actually met him. anyways, his name is thomas nelson, i met his kids and wife and they're awesome," garcia said  quickly .

"okay, the first guy, daniel-,"

you didn't even get to finish because garcia already knew what the question was gonna be. "he's been in and out in juvie for a whole lot of different things. burglary, shoplifting, vandalism, you got the whole package. nothing violent, though. but," she said and paused. "he  sexually  assaulted a woman when he was twenty-five,"

spencer turned to you and raised his eyebrows. "is that our guy?"

" maybe  ..  probably . garcia can you send me everything you have on this guy? and his address,"

"surprise, gorgeous, you already have it,"

"thank you! i have to run," you yelled and got up from the chair. spencer then hung up and handed you your phone. "what's up with the yoga centre?"

"keep garcia on the phone, please spencer,"

"sure, i will call her, why are you so worried? what's up with that?"

"it's, uh,  i think  her significant other might be in danger," you explained. "we found a new connection between the women murdered. well, between their wives actually.  we've been looking at the whole thing from an incorrect perspective," you waved your hands everywhere as if that was gonna help . "i can explain better when i am back, okay,"

"sure, i will keep you posted on the situation here," he ensured you and you finally ran off.

...

you, in the company of hotch and emily were standing in front of daniel's house. suddenly he came out with an automatic gun in his hands. shit's going down. it was almost bigger than him so you had to wonder how did he even carry that damn thing. you took your gun out of your belt and so did emily with hotch. "put that thing down, daniel," you yelled in his direction but in that second, hotch was already shooting. he hit his thigh, making the man drop to the ground.

"are you insane, martin, do you want to get yourself fucking killed?" emily shouted at you while running towards him to take his gun.

you let them two deal with it and went to look into his house. you kicked the door open and the first thing you saw, was a fridge. the intense smell made you curious. you pulled the sleeves of your sweater over your fingers. you didn't bring your gloves and opened the fridge.

"oh, fuck no," you closed it right away and tried very hard not to puke into your own mouth. you've seen some messed up shit but that was--,,definitely something.

a whole shit ton of blood and a female torso with the word d*ke craved in it. no head,  just  a short bit of the poor woman's thighs.

you ran out of the house and saw emily and hotch still struggling to help the man get up. you came up to them and grabbed daniel by his throat. "you fucking piece of shit-," you screamed. "what the fuck were you gonna do with that, you fucking-,"

emily roughly pulled you by your shirt and pushed you away from him. "get to the car and stay there, what the hell is wrong with you today?"

you sighed and then did what she said. you didn't even dare to glance at hotch, so you  just  went to the car and sat there all quiet.

...

finally the next day you found yourself surrounded by the comfort of the big jet. well, it wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing in the world. but still it was the closest to comfort you got after the past days' events. your mind  was preoccupied  with so many thoughts it was annoying.

you were so sick and tired of people who were willing to hurt others over.. literal nothing.it was quite terrifying actually. being willing to break whole families.. because someone doesn't fit into your little image of what society should look like.

morgan interrupted the train of your thoughts. "hey you okay? you look even paler than usual,"

you looked up at him and smiled.

"what's up princess," he asked and wrapped his arms behind your neck.

"oh come on, are you this nice to everyone?" you asked and felt him pulling you into a tight hug.

you hesitated there for a second but then hugged him back.

"it's  just ! how are some people so.. why do they think it's okay, you know, to hurt people over something like that," you explained. your voice sounded almost desperate.

"oh come on. don't worry, we already got the man," derek tried to comfort you, yet, his comforting skills were  just  as weak as yours.

"i know! but there's still so many of them that we'll  probably  never catch. you know," you sighed and rested your head on his shoulder.

"it's okay," he whispered and looked down. he was aware of the fact that you can never get all them bastards.

you closed your eyes and without knowing, you fell asleep.

what woke you up, was derek's sleepy voice. "i hate to do this but we're landing in 10 minutes,"

you didn't even realize you fell asleep, so this caught you by surprise. your head was still resting on his shoulder.

oh god.

you straightened out your back. "you make a very lovely pillow, you know that,"

"i appreciate the compliment young lady,"

you chuckled at the way he'd address you and he straightened out his back as well. the loud crunchy noise that followed almost led you to believe he broke it.

...

the case was over, everyone  was allowed  to go home. except for you.

hotch stopped by your desk when most of your coworkers were already long gone. "martin, come to my office,"

"of course, sure," you nodded and  quickly  followed him. oh shit, you are so getting fired.

"i didn't wanna talk about it in front of everyone. because even after what you did, you do not deserve to be embarrassed publicly," he announced.

you rubbed your eyes. "am i fired?"

"no, but i am in the middle of my speech here so shut up,"

"sorry, boss," after he said no you kinda tuned out and wasn't  really  listening anymore. but it must've been pretty cool because he kept going for some good three minutes.


	3. baby steps

the next morning you completely missed your alarm. or maybe you didn't even set one. well fuck. when you finally woke up and checked your phone, it said 10:20 am. FUCK. you ran out of bed and got dressed. hotch. shit, hotch. he almost fired you yesterday and now this? he is gonna become an unsub.

you ran out of your apartment with only your car keys.

oh god...you hopped into your car and speeded your way to the headquarters of the fbi.

when the elevator finally made its way to the second floor, your boss was waiting right behind the door. "where have you been? where is reid?"

"i must've fallen asleep last night after work and, um, i guess my phone died," you said instantly and scratched your forehead. "spencer? i don't know, sorry, haven't seen him since we all left yesterday,"

"are you sure?"

you looked up at him and nodded. "yes, sir,"

"fine. i need you to file a report on the last case. you've been there the whole time so i am thinking you remember everything. get reid to assist you when he comes here. oh and tell him to come to my office," he said and then turned around to walk away.

"i can do it myself. i remember everything flawlessly and dr reid wasn't even there," you complained.

"reid is gonna help you, now get to work please,"

oh for fuck's sake. what have i done to deserve this? well, you didn't really have a choice here so you just moved to do what he told you to do. you sat down on your chair behind your desk and the big ass stack of files was already there. you got to work. at least this time you won't have a chance to get yourself or anyone else killed.

"agatha carlson," you whispered. you had a habit of talking when working which sometimes annoyed everyone around but thankfully right now there wasn't anyone near you. "henrika jones,"

suddenly someone's voice broke your train of thoughts. "what are you doing here with my case?"

reid.

"i am working here as you can see," you said and didn't even look at him.

he pushed your chair with one of his crutches. "that is my case,"

"what?" you finally turned around at him. "are you still pissed about the chess game or what the hell is your problem?"

"no, i let you win, i went easy on you there," he said defensively.

you chuckled. more like out of desperation. not because you found him funny. "why do men have such a hard time admitting a woman is smarter than them. i beat you, spencer, you did not let me win,"

"i would admit you are smarter than me if it were true. it has nothing to do with my autonomy"

"oh, it has everything to do with your autonomy, trust me," you were so tired of him. men are indeed exhausting. "you are actually supposed to assist me on it here," 

"i think what you are trying to say, is that YOU are gonna be assisting me. since it's my case,"

"go tell hotch that,"

"you're the most annoying person i know," he said.

"i meant that literally. hotch wanted to see you in his office," you yelled at him as he was walking away.

he reached his arm with the files to you. "okay, wait for me with the files"

"i already started, though,"

"exactly. so now you'll wait," he rolled his eyes and finally went away. "this is such a lovely workplace," you said to yourself ironically and started working on the other files. after a few minutes, jj showed up out of nowhere at your desk.

"could you do something for me?" she forced herself to smile. you could tell that smile was faker than your grandmother's teeth.

"sure, anything, what is it?"

"are you going dress shopping with emily?" jj asked and looked down. her heels were cute but not THAT cute, so what's up with that...

"uh, yes. she asked me last week on a case. why?"

she continued asking questions. "would you mind me if i joined you guys?"

your eyes widened for a second. you didn't expect that. "sure! i mean, we don't really have a date selected or anything, so.. there's that. but of course, you can join,"

jj finally managed to look you in the eyes and the fake smile turned into an honest one. she was frigging beautiful when she wasn't painfully grinning. "okay, so just tell me when, please!"

"do you know where's emily? i wanted to talk to her anyway," you said and thought that maybe the three of you could pick the day and time while you were still together so that it wouldn't intervene with anyone's plans.

jj shook her head and then ran her fingers through her blonde long hair. "i think she is in hotch's office. he wanted her to help him go over an old case or something,"

"oh, so is spencer but i thought that was because of him coming in late,"

jj shrugged. "about spencer! i actually wanted to talk to you about spencer. listen, just don't let hotch find out, he doesn't like the whole relationships in a workplace thing. so just, you know," she smiled. "maybe like don't tell him,"

"what are you talking about, what relationships in a workplace thing?"

"oh did hotch not tell you? i thought he told everyone new. it's like a policy, it's kinda dumb, tho,"

"no, i know about the policy. i just don't know why are you telling me this," you chuckled.

"you know, you and reid, this morning, it's rather obvious. you even had the same excuse and that's pretty lame if you ask me, you should work on that,"

"no! me and reid this morning nothing,"

"you are learning quick. gotta remember that policy, girl, good job," jj said and snapped her fingers. she then pointed at you. "anyways, i gotta get back to work, thank you for letting me join you!"

is she drunk? she never said anything mean to you but you kinda always had the impression that she didn't like you. well, this interaction was really... heartwarming? at least the beginning of it. also, did she imply you and reid spent the night together? because no. you had to shake your head to get rid of that image she planted in your stupid little head.

when you saw emily walk out of hotch's office in the company of spencer, you took it as your cue to get back to work. maybe if you seemed busy with paperwork, everyone who thinks you slept with someone you met two weeks ago will stay away and not annoy you with weird questions. well you were wrong.

emily came over right away and sat down on your desk. you had no choice but to listen to whatever she had to say. "what's up with you and reid?" she asked and a small smirk made its way on her face.

"nothing actually," you said and dived your hand into a glass jar with candies you had on your desk. "do you want one?" you asked and pushed the jar closer to her.

emily shook her head and pushed it back. "i don't like candy,"

"come on, everyone likes candy,"

she just giggled. "stop avoiding the topic,"

"can't avoid it if there's no topic," you shrugged and threw one of the candies into your mouth. yummy, a chocolate one.

"what you just said made zero sense. and i deserve to know,"

you sighed and covered your mouth with your hand. you quickly chewed the candy. "i swear to god, i would not have sex with him if he was the last person on earth,"

"if he was the last person on earth, you wouldn't be here, you idiot. also, i don't trust you,"

smartass. "you know what, if you weren't so pretty i would probably punch you,"

"why, thank you! anyways i came here to ask when will we meet for the shopping trip.. are you free this evening maybe?"

"yeah, i'm free anytime honestly, haven't even had the time to meet some new people around here," you chuckled.

"well great, today at five?"

"oh my god! by the way, jj asked if she can join our dress shopping...thingy,"

"well, what did you say?"

"i said yes, obviously,"

her face suddenly lightened up. "fantastic! i mean, okay. that's cool, whatever,"

you looked at her for a second and then chuckled. "yeah, okay.. are you okay?"

"yeah, i am fine, sorry. you know what i'm gonna take one of these! and i am gonna go!" she said and took two little chocolate candies from your jar.

"I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T LIKE CANDY!" you yelled at her as she was walking away. "today at five it is then! tell jj!"

...

today was relatively calm. so far you got no new cases coming in, no one else bombarding you with inappropriate questions. emily has gone somewhere who knows where

which you thought was a little odd at first but then you decided not to ask any questions. for your own mental health. who even knows what that woman is doing..

...

3:50 pm. we're leaving in ten minutes. you were done with all the paperwork, working with reid wasn't that bad after all. everyone was getting ready to leave. not too often this occurs that you don't get a case. or any kinda trouble that allows you to leave this early.

suddenly hotch stopped by your desk. "i have a question for you, martin. what i'm about to tell you can't leave this room,"

you, a little confused, nodded. "ok, shoot..?" you encouraged him.

"there's an opportunity, it is an undercover job. it is going to be dangerous but i'd like to have you on it,"

"are you trying to get rid of me this soon?" your awkward attempt to go ahead and crack a joke ended up unsuccessful as not a sense of emotion was found on hotch's face.

"i need you to take this seriously, martin. it is a unique opportunity i'm offering here. i normally wouldn't go with a newbie but prentiss can't go and you're the best match i have,"

"no, i'm taking this seriously, sorry. can i maybe get more details before i decide?"

"of course. here's a file. everything is on it. read it and then let me know," he said and put it on your desk. you opened the said file and looked back at him.

"i'm going undercover as a married couple?" you read out loud and chuckled.

"yes. reid is going to join you,"

suddenly it wasn't so funny anymore. "isn't reid injured?"

"you're leaving in two weeks. he is going to be alright by then, he already agreed,"

wow. why are we going so fast.

you didn't wanna spend anymore time with reid and definitely not like this but this opportunity was way too much of a chance to finally prove yourself to throw it all away.  
"okay i will let you know tomorrow,"

"i'd like you to let me know now. i will be in my office," he announced and then walked away.

typical of him isn't it. does that man ever leave this place. god.

out of nowhere, you heard footsteps behind you. maybe hotch forgot to tell you something. you turned around with a smile. spencer. great. no reason to smile anymore.  
"hey martin,"

sigh. "hey reid,"

"are you gonna take the undercover job?"

you weren't given exactly much time to think about it, were you? "should i?"

"yes. i think it's a great opportunity for you," he said. 

was he being sarcastic or is he finally acting civil? "okay. thank you," you decided to return the same energy. 

"wow, you really went through one conversation without insulting me. is this real, can you pinch me?"

"no. but i can slap you. idiot,"

"baby steps. baby steps are great,"

okay, if you weren't too proud to admit it, you'd say that was kinda funny. "i'm taking the job, reid,"

"great. yeah. i think we will be great as a married couple,"

you just shook your head and walked away to tell hotch. when you got back, he was already gone so you headed home to get dressed for the shopping trip. 

...

at five sharp, you met the girls at the mall. you were all worried about the undercover thing that you almost were late. you were tired, missed home, missed your dog, the farm. nothing was working out lately and now in three weeks you're gonna leave. for two weeks. with spencer reid. pretending to be married to the man. BUT you weren't gonna let that ruin this day.

"i don't even know what the theme of penelope's wedding. there wasn't any dress code info on the invite," jj sighed after you spent an hour looking for the perfect dresses.

"i think it's gonna be all pink and glittery, unicorns and rainbows," emily thought out loud.

you smiled and nodded. "watch her pull up with this epic gothic all black, full-on skulls and spiders everywhere theme just to mess with us,"

"i can see her doing that," emily said and laughed. "anyways for the dress code i was thinking i might do maybe a suit,"

"yes! you should go for a suit. and we also... should all match colours!" jj yelled with a big smile on her face. 

"emily. we've been looking for a dress for you for the past decade.. but you look really good in a suit so anyways, can we do baby pink?" you asked.

"absolutely. i'm in. but what's up with you and pink, martin?" jj asked.

"i have four older brothers,"

"ooooh," 


	4. je suis impatiente, madame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally we're getting to the main plotline of this mess :D enjoy ig

today was the day of penelope's wedding. you and reid were leaving tomorrow so you knew this was the last day you truly got to enjoy yourself. you got dressed, got your hair done together with jj and emily and then at three pm, you arrived. penelope didn't fail to meet your expectations. her wedding was all pink and glittery, just like emily predicted. it was gorgeous. you weren't all into the glittery vibe but this really was stunning. as the ceremony was about to begin, you and the whole team took your seats. there also was a big amount of relatives and friends present so you didn't know most of the people there. you took some pictures, ate a shit ton of food, drank wine. you knew you couldn't drink as much as you wanted to but you couldn't refrain from at least a bit. you knew your limit though, you weren't french for nothing.

suddenly the music began, and all of you immediately shut up. "dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..." you heard and then you stopped listening. you had a really hard time getting your mind off the stuff that's gonna happen tomorrow. the thing that finally caught your attention was garcia walking down the aisle. she was so, so beautiful. 

"i now pronounce you wife and wife, you may kiss the bride,"

you tried so hard to hold back the tears but couldn't resist anymore. so did emily and while she tried to look all tough and fight it till the last second, jj next to her just let the tears go. everyone stood up after the kiss and applause happened. after the ceremony, the mood got back to the laid back, chill thing it was at the beginning. the music started, the dancing started. you sat down near the champagne fountain and watched the happy couples dance. 

"may i, ma'am?"

you didn't even bother looking up. "désolé je ne parle pas anglais," you said and continued minding your own business. //sorry, i don't speak english// you used that phrase a lot around here. however, the person asking didn't give up that easily. 

"i insist," he urged and offered a hand.

you sighed and finally looked up to see the man. ooh, he was quite handsome. you grabbed the wine glass that you filled just seconds ago and got up. he led you to the middle of the dance floor. the perfect song was playing. something loud and upbeat so it wasn't awkward and you didn't have to slow dance with the handsome stranger. jj was a few feet from you dancing with emily, garcia was dancing with her wife and the rest of the team was spread somewhere around. the dancing got boring really quick and your glass desperately needed a refill. you danced your way away from the mysterious guy who wasn't even nice enough to introduce himself. on your way back to the champagne fountain, reid stopped you. "hi! i've been looking for you the last ten minutes.. uh, you look great," 

spencer was wearing an all-black suit and his tie had cute little flowery details on it. "what do you want?" you asked.

"what, can't i just compliment you without wanting anything?" he got defensive.

"you literally said you were looking for me," you said and raised your eyebrows.

"oh. yeah, i wanted to go over the case again,"

"no,"

"what no? we're leaving tomorrow, i wanna be prepared,"

"so go prepare, what role do i play in that?" you questioned. "i came here to enjoy the wedding, it's our last day, spencer,"

"ok, so dance?"

"yeah.. no," you rejected him and finally went to refill your wine. he followed you. "you know, reid, i had a puppy at home, he was just as annoying as you are right now,"

"just wanna make sure you don't fuck it up tomorrow, this is really important,"

"god i really miss that puppy," you said and sat down in your seat. 

he sat down next to you and looked at you. you took a sip from your glass. "what is his name?" spencer asked.

"raphael," 

"you can get a puppy here too, you know, puppies aren't limited to france only," he said sarcastically.

"i own a small apartment, no garden and i'm never home. that poor thing would die of depression,"

"i was thinking about getting a puppy," 

"you have a garden?"

he nodded. 

you finished your glass. wow. you haven't drunk in so long. mostly because drinking always gets you into a bad mood but it had other reasons too. for example the lack of social contact you've been experiencing the last couple of weeks. thanks to work. this was a great job, a great opportunity. but boy, was it time-consuming. "i really miss home, spencer,"

he got up. "i'm gonna call you a cab. we should both go,"

"okay, but i leave first. you wait two minutes. oka? 120 seconds and then you go. they all already think i had sex with you so i don't want to be seen leaving with you,"

"i know how many seconds are in two minutes and what are you even-,"

"talk to you later, bye!"

"okay? see you tomorrow!" he yelled and just stood there confused as you were leaving.

...

the morning:

you woke up with a headache. well obviously. you chugged some water and got up. you knew you couldn't fuck this up, this was no joke anymore. more importantly, hotch would probably kill you if he found out you blew it. you had to make sure everything, EVERYTHING was perfect. you took a shower and did all the other hygiene stuff we all do every morning. then you got dressed, put on the tv and watched the news while making breakfast. so far, the morning was going great.

the undercover job was excellent. nothing difficult. you were allowed to bring your own clothes. no changing personalities, no changing habits, you were still you. just.. with a husband. right. you added your toothbrush and other hygiene products into your bag and got ready. hotch was supposed to pick you up in ten minutes so you sat down in the living room and went through your phone. you decided to go over the case once again.

after said ten minutes, the knock on the door interrupted your studying. you got up, took your bags and opened the door. hotch helped you get your stuff to the car and then drove you to the bureau. the security started moving your and spencer's luggage into the car you two will be sharing for the next two weeks. spencer was already waiting there in front of the car and you two greeted.

"okay.. let's do this shall we,"

you got in the car, spencer stayed out and talked to hotch for a few more minutes and in the meantime, you texted your mum. spencer then got in as well and you rolled your window down and waved hotch goodbye. he sighed and went back to the big building behind you. suddenly you saw a small plastic zip bag in your lap. "did you throw this at me?" you asked when pulled an identical bag from his pocket. it was the rings. you put it on your finger and so did your partner. 

"yours is cute, do you like it?" he asked and got on the way. you two had a two and a half-hour-long drive in ahead of you so the sooner you got on the road, the better.

"yeah, it's cute. not what i would go for if i was getting married for real. but it's pretty,"

"oh really? what would you go for?" he asked. he sounded genuinely interested in whatever you were about to say so you decided to go with a non-sarcastic answer. 

"i like crystals. so something natural, nothing extra like this one," you said with a chuckle. "not my style. i was thinking maybe a crystal wrapped in a silver wire.. thingy, whatever. it doesn't have to o be expensive but would be priceless to me. they could even make it themselves, uh, whoever proposes, that'd be so cute,"

"wow, you do have a heart somewhere down there,"

you rolled your eyes. you put on your sunglasses and leaned on the car window with your head. 

"i brought you some aspirin for your head," spencer said out of nowhere and reached for his backpack that was on the backseat. he then put it in your lap and finally put both his hands on the wheel again. "it should be somewhere in the side pockets. also, there's a gas station in four minutes so we can get some water there,"

i-, what? what happened to this man. okay, guess we're doing this marriage thing? "thanks? ohh. were you serious about the puppy thing yesterday?" 

"yeah. i didn't think you'd remember. but yes,"

"i didn't drink that much," 

he just looked at you and raised his eyebrows. in no time, you parked at a gas station and decided to get some gas since you were already there. "what should i get you?" you asked.

"uh, phh, just coke is fine,"

you nodded and went in. 

there was a coffee machine on the right so you went there first. two coffees, no sugar for you and two pounds of it for reid. you went on and grabbed water, then coke for spencer. what the hell could he possibly like... "ooooh, doughnuts!" you had no clue whether he liked doughnuts or not but you definitely did. you took four of them and put them in a box. two chocolate ones with sprinkles and two caramel flavoured. yummy. you took two bags of salt chips as well. that was the neutral flavour, right? everyone liked them. could never go wrong with that. 

you paid for everything and went back, reid was talking on the phone with someone. you waved at him with his coffee in your hand and his face light up with a smile. you put the food and drinks on your seat and then pointed at the toiler with your finger. you had to pee and he could finish his phone call in peace. that's a win for both. 

when you got back, the box with the doughnuts was already open. spencer was holding up both the coffee cups in his hands and there was caramel all over his face. "i accidentally took a sip of your coffee, it's disgusting. what did you do with it?" 

"what are you even-?" you sighed and took your coffee out of his hands. "i'm supposed to be your wife, not a babysitter. i'll drive, okay? you can eat and... wait for it, a bonus. we will get there alive. cool?" 

"even better," he nodded and you two exchanged seats. you took the medicine spencer brought you and shortly after that, you got on the road. his eating didn't get any less messy so you reached into your rucksack and gave him some baby wipes. 

"why do you even have that? wait, do you have a baby?" he asked while he washed his face. 

"i do, yeah," you said. "i have twins,"

"woah, really?" his voice was high pitched and that didn't exactly help you keep a straight face. "what are their names?" 

"matthieu and sébastien,"

"ooh, two boys, that's great," he said and turned to you with a smile. he still seemed a little scared.

you looked at him and as much as you tried you couldn't fight it anymore and burst out laughing. "i don't have kids. what would i even do with them?"

he just shook his head and looked out of the window on his right. "i don't know. baby... things?" 

"you looked terrified when i told you. i don't want any kids. mmm, actually, i might adopt once. i don't know?" you chuckled and tried to focus on the road. "do you have any kids?"

"i don't think this career is the luckiest choice if you wanna have a big family,"

"you can always make it work. and you wouldn't be taking care of it all by yourself, you know,"

"well i am gonna start with a dog," he smiled a little.

"dogs are great. good choice," 

he nodded and took another doughnut from the box. he bit into it, turned the doughnut around in his hand to the untouched side and put it in front of your mouth. 

you first gave him the side-eye, but when he didn't back off, you took a bite. "wow, they're perfect," you said with your hand covering your mouth. 

you two then finished the doughnuts and the coffee together and kept talking about some more stuff. it wasn't so terrible so far. he wasn't as bad as you thought he would be. you obviously had your issues but that might get better over time, right. "don't you miss french cuisine sometimes?" he asked.

"oh i definitely do. all the time. do you know when was the last time i had a gallete that wasn't homemade?"

"i know a little bit of french but unfortunately my knowledge of french food ends at croissants," 

"well, we will fix that. be prepared to spend two weeks with your gorgeous french wife slash a pro cook, slash a... an undercover fbi agent,"

"i feel like you will end up poisoning me,"

you titled your head slightly to the left. "well..,"

"je suis impatiente, madame," //i can't wait, ma'am//

"your accent's good!"

"merci,"

"i get it, stop," you chuckled. "let's go over the plan again. okay?"

he finally stopped. thank god. "what? YOU want to go over the plan? voluntarily?"

you rolled your eyes and pulled the files from your bag. he took them from you and started reading the important highlighted stuff. 

"cool. so recap. my name is angélique, your name is oliver davis.. i took your last name after the wedding. we're here on our honeymoon, the wedding was four days ago.. anything else important?" you repeated. 

"yes. don't fuck it up. i don't want us to get fired,"

"yeah," you snorted. "as if hotch would ever fire you,"

"trust me, he would. if we mess this one up, he would," 

"this case we're after here isn't even as critical compared to the others we've done, why does this one matter so much to everyone? i don't get it,"

"hotch is under investigation. i don't know much but it's about an older case, allegedly he hid some info from the court?"

"well, did he do it?" 

"i don't know, cami. it doesn't matter, we still have to put our best into this,"

you nodded. he was right but if this was so important just for the sake of saving your boss' ass, all the motivation was gone. 

"would you mind if i took a nap?" 

"not at all," you smiled and let him do his thing. when he fell asleep, you turned the music volume down a little and looked at him. maybe this trip won't be completely miserable.


	5. i'm not feeling very well

the next day, you woke up in your hotel room. it was a vast honeymoon suite. everything was fashioned into a cute red theme, including the bathroom and bedroom. there were roses on the bed when you first arrived and wine in an ice bucket. the whole room was so extra you just had to chuckle. reid was still sleeping but you decided to get up early. you didn't even have to, considering the job started in the evening when you had an auction event to attend. a very illegal auction to attend. 

you went to the bathroom and brushed your teeth. you were scared. many things could go wrong, with your cover, with everything. with reid. not that you didn't believe in him, he was a great profiler and all but this might be a little too much for you both. you didn't want to get hurt or have him get hurt, just wanted to get this over with. 

when you returned to the bedroom after a quick shower he was still napping. you wrapped your hair into the red towel that was in the bathroom and laid back down with your phone in your hand. you looked up to the ceiling trying to calculate the time in france in your head. 

"good morning," you suddenly heard from beside you.

you turned around just to see spencer's messy curls getting all up in his face. "your hair is getting long,"

"what time is it?" 

you turned your phone in his direction to show him the screen. 

"it's 2:30 pm in france,"

you sighed. "how do you even-? nevermind,"

"well..," he paused and took a breath. "france is six hours ahead of us. they use the central european time, you probably know that. that's one hour ahead of the coordinated universal time and we use the eastern standard time here. so, well, you do the math,"

you chuckled and buried your head into your pillow. "i could not do the math out of whatever you just said to save my life, spencer," you yelled. he probably could only hear some weird silenced sounds and you figured that out when he laughed. you could feel his weight lift off the bed as he got up. 

you waited till the sound of his steps wandered off and then finally you turned your body and laid on your back. you took your phone and decided to ring your mum. since spencer was in the shower, you put it on speaker and got up from the bed. you had to do something with your hair and get ready for breakfast.

"salut la belle!" _//hello love!//_

you smiled. you missed your mum every day, it was insane. "salut maman, papa est avec toi?" _//hi mum, is papa there with you?//_

"il est à la ferme, je peux l'appeler," _//he's on the farm, i can call him inside, though//_

you turned your camera on and waved at your mum. "oui s'il vous plaît," _//yes please//_

when spencer walked out of the bathroom in a few minutes, you were still on the call. 

"oooh, c'est spencer?" _//ooh, is that spencer?//_

you chuckled. "oui, papa! bref, comment va celeste?" _//yes, dad. anyways, how is celeste?//_

reid came up behind you and waved into the camera awkwardly. your parents waved back and you sighed. this is bad. and awkward. why is this so awkward.

"ne vous inquiétez, c. elle a eu un bébé hier," _//don't worry, c. she had a baby yesterday!//_

"hier? vont-ils bien?" _//yesterday? are they okay?//_

"bien sûr, je t’enverrai les photos," your mum said and smiled. _//of course, i will send you some photos//_

...

"salue votre spencer por nous!" your dad said to you. spencer snorted, a small grin flashing across his face. _//say hi to spencer for us//_

good fucking lord. 

"ja ne ferai pas ca. au revoir maman, bye dad!" _//i will not do that! bye mum, bye dad!//_

"au revoir, belle âme," _//goodbye, love//_

when you hung up, spencer was sitting on the sofa near you desperately trying to subdue his curls when he looked up at you. "why won't you say hi to me, martin?

you rolled your eyes when you sat down next to him and took his hairbrush from his hands. "shut up. will you let me help you?" you asked for permission first before you pointed at his hair.

he just nodded and you put the hairbrush down. "you should try the curly girl method," you said. 

"the what?"

...

the evening: 

even though you were ordered to bring your own wardrobe, you were still given a shit ton of fancy dresses, heels, bags and jewellery. for the late-night auction, you decided to go for a long backless silk red dress. you took a faux fur coat over it so you don't freeze. the task for you two was to look like a rich fancy couple and you were gonna do that no matter what. in front of the mirror in the bathroom, you put your hair up into a cute braided bun and picked black stiletto high heels to go with it. they were awfully uncomfortable but well, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. when you walked out of the bathroom, the hotel room was already empty. you sighed. it was so weird. the whole undercover thing didn't suit you. neither did it suit reid. it was weird, exhausting, not to mention dangerous. you were ready to leave, the cab was already waiting for you in front of the hotel, you couldn't chicken out anymore.

the plan was that you were going to arrive a little later than reid so that he could talk to the unsub alone first. you both had the team in your ears at all times to make sure everything goes smoothly but what were they gonna do when they're two hours away. obviously, the local police department knew about your every movement but you still weren't sure. well, all we can do is hope for the best.

you locked your gun and badge in the safe that was in your room and finally got the balls to walk out. 

you arrived at the said place. there was a word password at the door which to you didn't seem like enough protection for such a thing but oh well. you showed the guards the invites with your fake name and walked in.

spencer saw the woman that ran the place almost immediately. her hair was grey but she was pretty enough to make it work, it actually suited her so well he couldn't even imagine her with a different colour. her long dress had a bold thigh slit and she was guarded by two big muscly men. not surprised. she knew he was coming, the team reached out to her before they sent you. 

he walked up to her with a smile on his face. the two men quickly moved their bodies in front of her and stayed like that until she patted them both on their shoulders. after that, they went back to their previous places, one man by each of the lady's sides. they were so submissive to her, it almost blew spencer's mind. it wassort of disturbing-. 

"you must be oliver, welcome!" she approached him. the music was quite loud so she had to yell a little. only when she snapped her fingers, the melody was gone. in seconds. it was as if she had everyone sedated. these people were willfully doing whatever this lady ordered.

"tamistra," he said her name and bowed his head, just like she did. 

"where is ms davis?" she asked. her voice was soft. it was apparent she was thinking through her every word before she let it leave her mouth. her body language was screaming confidence and high self-esteem but anyone who paid closer attention could tell she was faking it. she was really good at it but no one in the world can fake confidence well enough. to regular people? perhaps. but a properly educated person like spencer could tell right away. she was intelligent. but not quite intelligent enough. 

"angélique is sadly going to be a minute late," 

"that is quite fortunate for us, actually. that way we can get down to business right away. literally," she said and giggled. her laugh wasn't evil, it was girlish. somehow it was way more high pitched than her voice. "my office is that way, robert will show you. i will be right with you,"

robert was a lame-ass name for such a robust bodyguard. especially considering he probably picked this name for himself. lol.

"thank you, ma'am," 

he then left with _robert_. in tamistra's office, there was a massive table and two armchairs. one was, he guessed, for the customer and the other for her. the bodyguard showed him where to sit and without a peep leaving the mans mouth, he left. 

spencer took advantage of this moment alone in there and looked around. all the furniture in the room was the same colour, the same high quality looking wood, the same design. everything in this building looked expensive. 

suddenly the train of his thoughts got interrupted with the unsub walking in. "i believe your spouse just arrived. she looks gorgeous," 

"she always does, really," 

"of course she does. anyways, i am gonna need you to fill this form, oliver," she said before handing him a form. it was a pretty basic questionnaire that included questions about your physical appearance, health condition, history of mental health problems and questions about relatives. he took his time with it and then he handed the file back. 

tamistra decided to continue right away. "now.. i would like you to get comfortable. we shall discuss her worth," she said while pouring wine into two different tall glasses.

spencer nodded. inside his head, he was panicking. unsubs rarely turn out to be women but this bitch was the textbook example of one. she didn't do this out of boredom. or to have her little revenge. it was for the money. "i'd love to," he said with a smile and leaned on the chair. 

tamistra took her seat and intertwined her fingers together. she opened the file and on her face there came up a smirk. "how much would you like?"

for real? reid crossed his legs slightly in an attempt to appear more confident and fix his posture of an earthworm. neither of them was rushing things, they were both taking their time to answer. that was good for spence because that way he didn't feel bad or weird about not answering fast enough and neither did she. they both, as in the client and the unsub were at great risk here. 

"i offer 2 million dollars," tamistra proposed after a moment of silence on both sides.

that was a shit ton of money. spencer looked down for a second and then nodded. "i will take it,"

she leaned closer to him on the table. "won't you negotiate?" 

"i think what you offered me is a solid price, i don't need to haggle,"

she got up and then raised her glass. reid also stood up and eventually, they both took a sip. then tamistra offered spencer a hand and eventually, they shook them. probably to seal the deal. "you don't seem nervous. have you done this before?" she asked before she let go of spencer's hand. 

"no. but i have one requirement here. i need everything to be as discreet as possible,"

"that is, of course, our top priority, mr davis," she said and smiled. soon after that, they left the office. the bodyguards both were staying behind the door and when they walked out, the bodyguards immediately stood both by each of tamitra's sides. finally spencer and the unsub went their separate paths. 

spencer looked down to the dance floor, his eyes searching for you in the crowd. when he finally found you, you were standing next to some woman. you were loudly talking and giggling about french men. you knew you had to find something you two had in common to get inside these people's heads and so far it was working. this conversation wasn't going exactly the way you thought it would, though. spencer walked up to you and when he addressed you by your first _fake_ name, you turned around. "ooh! oliver!" 

spencer stood there and first looked you up and down. that made you a little uncomfortable especially with how tight the red dress was but at the same time, the amount of attention you have been receiving from all the men and women here made you kinda happy. "you look gorgeous as ever," 

"thank you, mon chéri," you replied with a smile and he stood next to you. "fleur, this is my husband, oliver," you said to the woman in front of you. spencer bowed his head lightly. 

"it is lovely to meet you, ma'am," 

"enchanté," 

the three of you then parted your ways. "are you okay?" spencer asked the first chance he got. 

"we have to save that woman, reid,"

"what do you mean?"

"i think she's getting sold tonight," you said quickly. your voice was soft and quiet. you didn't want to look suspicious so you just made it seem like you were whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears.

"okay. yeah, slow down, cami, are YOU okay?" 

"i'm fine," you nodded and all frustrated you ran your fingers through your hair. "and you? are you alright?"

"yeah," he breathed out. both of you were quite relieved to find each other safe and not harmed or scarred in any way. 

suddenly an idea hit you. you had to stay for the auction, though. you looked down at spencer's watch and then looked back up at him. he was taller than you but the difference in your height was just a few centimetres when you were wearing these heels. the whole thing was starting in three minutes. a loud female voice suddenly spoke. "hello and please accept my welcome to the biggest auction of the month november. today we have three items ready for you. please proceed to the auction room,"

items. good lord. you looked around trying to find fleur in the crowd but failed. you tapped on spencer's arm to catch his attention. "can you see fleur?"

he ignored you and you noticed he was staring up at the chandelier. "hey! reid," you repeated. "did you see fleur leaving?"

finally, he turned around to you. "what did you say?"

you raised your eyebrows and tilted your head to the side. what the fuck? could this man pay attention for three minutes? "did you see fleur leaving? i might have an idea, i need you to-,"

"hey, uh, i'm not feeling very well," 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi besties i am obvi not an fbi agent, neither am i a human trafficker nor do i live in the us,,,,,,, but i promise ya'll i am trying my best making this as accurate as i can lol rip my search history ALSO MY FIRST LANGUAGE ISNT ENGLISH JUST SAYING


End file.
